Best in the business
by S0C1ETY
Summary: Let's follow an assassin. He's the best in the business and he's targeting The Saints. This is not an Anti-Saints story as there will be a few twists. This idea is so random, I know but you don't know unless you try... Right? Rated M to be safe btw
1. Chapter 1

**Hey:) Check out my other story 'Out of character' if you want, just saying this story has nothing to do with it and I'm going to start a story the only way I know how.**

Chapter 1

"Fuck you." A woman scowled.

"I'd love to." A male voice replied cockily. As his footsteps echoed throughout the room.

"Arsehole." The woman growled as she balled up her fists.

"Nah, I prefer the front rather than the back." The man said while slowly pulling out a gun. He admired it in the moon light that was shining through the only window. The room was lifeless. It had no furniture, no colour and no decoration. The woman hung from the ceiling, her hands tied together with a rope. The rope draped over a hook. She continued to twist and turn trying to get free. He watched her laughing sadistically. The gun barrel glimmered in the light as he placed a suppressor on the end of the pistol. He paced back and forth slowly admiring the firearm. "Are you going to tell me what I need to know?" The man asked, his voice emotionless.

"I don't know anything." The woman spat. She gasped as he pointed the gun at her. The man walked forward and placed the barrel of the gun under her chin. He watched her facial expressions as he rubbed the gun against her neck.

"There's something you're not telling me." Hissed the man. "It's in your best interest if you tell me." The woman didn't reply. "If you're going to be like that." He said while placing his finger on the trigger.

"You're evil." She said just before he pulled the trigger. A supressed bullet charged through her skull leaving her motionless. The man put the gun back in the holster he had round his waist and turned to the door.

"I know." He said before exiting the room and slamming the door behind him. His phone began to vibrate in his pocket, he took out the phone and slowly placed it against his ear.

"So?"

"The bitch wouldn't talk." He scowled down the phone.

"Did you silence her?"

"What next?"

"I have some connections in The Saints, seems they aren't as tight as The President likes to think."

"Well?" He asked trying to rush the man on the other end of the phone.

"If you can't get any information you're going to go right to The Saints front door and KILL THEM ALL!" The man shouted the last bit before he ended the phone call.

"You might as well start digging my grave now." The man whispered to himself while putting the phone back in his pocket. He turned his head from side to side before walking left down the corridor. There was no light in the corridors but he could just make out the small graffiti tags on either wall. The man quickened his steps and reached the door. He kicked the door open with force and walked casually outside onto the streets of Steelport. A small buzzing sound emerged from his pocket, he pulled out the phone to see a message.

_Three guys in the parking lot under the penthouse._

_They'll set you up._

_Smash your phone after reading this._

_Take care of yourself Kyle._

_Mike._

Kyle obeyed this command and threw the phone on the floor. He looked down for a second before repeatedly stomping on the phone, crushing it under his foot. Kyle looked up at the sky and admired the stars before scanning the street in search for a vehicle. An old Sabretooth caught his eye and he cautiously approached it. The street was empty, there wasn't a person in sight. Kyle sat on the bike and started poking at the engine, within a few seconds it started and he sped off towards the penthouse.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I've been really busy recently and haven't had time to write, but I'm trying to make time. My other story 'Out of character'… I haven't stopped writing that either but I felt like continuing this story tonight.**

The streets of Steelport; they're all the same. From the people, to the buildings, to the colour. Since The Saints had taken control, all the lights in the city were. You guessed it. Purple. Especially around Saints controlled buildings. Kyle stood across the street, his eyes glowing a piercing shade of purple. He watched as people entered and exited the building, trying to spot a pattern.

"Hey baby-"

"I'm not interested." Kyle interrupted her, not even quickly glancing to see the woman beside him.

"Fine!" The hoe snapped loudly and walked off. Kyle laughed silently to himself and put his hands in his pockets. Cars continued to pass by, so he waited for an opportunity to run across the road and sneak into the garage area. Once there were no cars, he walked hastily across the road and down the slope on the right hand side. He stepped forward slowly but casually as he glanced around for the three guys. He noticed them in a corner and walked towards them. One of the three men spotted him and nudged the others arm. Their conversation stopped abruptly and they all turned to face him.

"You Mike's boy?" The largest one asked. They all wore purple clothing from Planet Saints. Kyle noticed a gun hanging out the large guy's shorts. He tensed up slightly and balled up his fists in his pockets in case the situation got ugly.

"Depends." Kyle answered trying to make sure they weren't trying to catch him out.

"Relax, we've got you the information and the stuff you'll need." The man replied while the other two opened the trunk of a purple Sovereign. A small smirk crept onto Kyle's face as he admired the weapons and gear. "But you've got to never speak of this again." The man spoke seriously.

"Don't worry; my job is to keep my mouth shut." Assured Kyle. The two men left, leaving Kyle and the large man. He gestured towards the car and Kyle gladly took a few steps forward. The two of them looked over all the items.

"So first off there's the two black pistols with suppressors already equipped." The man said as he picked them up and handed them to Kyle. He admired them for a moment before removing his old silver gun from his holster and putting the new one's in. "Then we've got the knife with a twelve inch blade. " Kyle removed his old knife from his belt and replaced it. However he couldn't help but smile at the new hardware. "And an assault rifle that can go over your back, you know, just in case things get messy." He put the straps over his head so the rifle was attached to his back. "A new buff to put over your face." Kyle furrowed his brow but took it anyway. "It blocks out poisonous gasses you know." The man said sternly.

"Ah okay." Kyle chuckled silently and pulled it over his head, resting it on his neck.

"Now onto the more techy stuff." He sighed. "New phone as you apparently were supposed to smash your old one, it's a smart phone so you will need to make calls using a payphone but it has software on it that you can use to hack things." Kyle took it with a confused look on his face. "Have you ever played that hacker game? What was it called? Watch_Cats? No, Watch_Frogs? Oh I know; it was Watch_dogs." **Disclaimer! Watch dogs belongs to its rightful owners* **The man said in jubilation because he had finally remembered.

"So I can blow shit up with my phone?" Kyle asked while sounding like an excited teenage boy.

"I wouldn't go that far." The man replied. "But you can disable stuff." He handed it to Kyle; as soon as he did this Kyle unlocked it and started pressing buttons before placing it in his pocket. "A small bottle of poison in case you want to kill someone with coffee. Umm, a pair of blackout sunglasses you can use to record shit with because there is a small camera in them, some miniscule cameras you can place anywhere you want, all of the cameras link to your phone by the way. Oh I almost forgot about the small pocket knife that doesn't set off alarms because of what it's made from."

"Thanks man." Kyle patted him on the shoulder and turned to look at him.

"I was told to tell you your first mission."

"Well what is it?"

The man's voice dropped to a deadly whisper. "Get Zimos." Kyle smiled an intoxicating smile before turning and leaving the garage. He knew he was fully exposed on the streets with all his weapons so he quickly got on 'his' Sabretooth and set off to Zimos' car wash.

"Time to wade my way through classless hoes." He muttered to himself as his hair blew in the wind.

A random disclosed location.

"Don't worry little girl, he's going to kill The Saints, then you will walk free with or without him." A crazed high pitched laugh echoed throughout the room.

"Why are you doing this to him?" A young girl's timid voice erupted quietly.

"Because your brother is the only person in the world that can get rid of the scum known as The Saints." The man howled with laughter again. The red paint on his face cracked as his face continued to get higher.

"You can't control him." The girl spat.

"Oh sweetie pie." He laughed, his British accent creeping through his fake, crazy voice. "As long as you're here, he's wrapped around my finger." The man scowled as he slapped her with the back of his hand. Motionless, the girl stood motionless with her arms attached to the wall with chains. Her body began to fall limp as she turned to face the psychotic man once again.

"You can't crack me as easy as your face paint." The girl forced a grin on her face and tried to sound as confident as possible.

"But I bet I can crack you as easy as glass." The roaring laughter began again and the girl shuddered. _He's emotionless _She thought to herself. _He can get them and then we can run away somewhere, never be in shit like this again, because he's a sociopath, my sociopathic brother and I'm his little sister. _She continued to repeat the sentence in her head. Over and over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. So I'm sorry for not uploading recently although I do have reasons, I don't want to be making excuses. Consider this an early Christmas present (Depending on where you are in the world) but its Christmas Eve where I live and I'm not even a festive person…**

Kyle cut off the engine and walked towards the door on the left side of the carwash. His head turned instinctively to check if anyone was following him before he pushed open the door and closed it behind him. After walking up stairs and down corridors he finally heard what he was wishing not to hear. "This city is fucking sick." Kyle muttered as he listened to the hoe's 'doing their job'. He knocked on the door a few times and waited for it to be answered. Much to his surprise a naked woman opened the door.

"What do ya want honey." The hoe said as she leaned against the door. Kyle decided to use his background in theatre to trick the hoe into thinking that he was a friend of the Saints.

"Well darling, although there is something I want." He smirked and continued to talk smoothly. "I'm here on business."

"The hot one's always fucking are." The hoe snarled. "Anyway, come on in sweetie." She said as she gestured towards Zimos.

"Ah Zimos, such a pleasure to meet you." Kyle held out his gloved hand towards the man as he sat up and sent the strippers away. Zimos wiped his hand on his flashy coat before shaking Kyle's.

"Wh-at do you wa-nt I was just a-bout to start a-n-other round."

"Do you mind if I ask for a bit of privacy." Kyle sat on the sofa and looked around the room, counting the hoes.

"Not at all pla-ya." Zimos replied as he pointed to the door. All of the hoes exited the room, muttering about who the guy was talking to Zimos.

"Thing is Zimos I'm just here on business." Kyle said; however this time it was not in the smooth voice. It was the vicious, cold-blooded tone. This caused Zimos to sit upright and look Kyle in the eye.

"What you ne-ed hom-ie?" Asked a clueless Zimos.

"A guy has my sister and if I don't take someone out, he's going to kill her."

"Who do you ne-ed to dis-a-ppear bro-ther?"

"You." Kyle said blatantly as he shot up from his seat and pulled a pistol from his holster. "And the rest of The Saints."

"Na-ive son of a bi-tch, they ar-e un-touch-able in the whi-te crib."

"There's got to be a reason why I'm labelled best in the business, right?" Kyle said as he pulled the trigger. A supressed bullet tore right the centre of Zimos' forehead and he lay back on the sofa. Kyle looked around and noticed a pen and paper. He scribbled a few words on it before taking a knife from a counter. The knife was pushed through the paper, and then shoved right into Zimos' chest. Kyle quickly placed the gun back in his holster and walked hastily outside.

Hoe at the doors POV

"Beb I've been knocking on this door for about ten minutes now, don't you think we should just go inside?"

"Alright but you are going first."

"How are you a hoe girl? You too classy."

"Long story, just open the door."

Back with Kyle

After driving around the city for a while he finally found a payphone that was in service. He stepped off the bike, wanting to get the phone call over quickly, as he was out in the open with all of his gear.

"Man, I need a car." He mumbled before picking up the phone and dialling the number. It rung for a few seconds before someone picked their phone up.

"I trust you have done your job." A voice howled down the phone.

"It's done; what next?" Kyle asked, but the only answer he got was hysterical laughter. "Seriously." He scowled. "I did your job, I didn't have to but I did and I swear to god if you don't even give me my mission I will not do what you ask in the future." The laughter stopped.

"You will do what I ask!" The man screamed. "You must have forgotten that I own you."

"You don't own me." Kyle replied, trying to keep his cool.

"I think your sister would disagree. So here's what we're going to do, or what you are going to do."

"Just tell me so I can get it done you stupid fuck."

"One, language boy. Two, go and scare the shit out of Viola DeWynter just don't kill her."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, go and get all the information about The Saints anyway you have to, just don't kill her." The man bellowed before slamming the phone down. Kyle growled with rage and sat back on his bike.

"Now where are you Viola? Where are you? At the penthouse? Oh okay, be there in ten." He said to himself before starting the engine and driving off into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I'm ill so I'm using my time wisely. Just so it's clear because I know I can be confusing; there will be three different points of view in this chapter and I'm going to subtitle them in italics from now on. **

_Somewhere. Possibly a HQ. But not yet been named._

Four men sat around a small circular table. One of them was leaning on the table because the chairs were too small; he wore all black and allowed his face to be shadowed by Pierce-like hat. The only item of clothing that had colour was a necklace. It was a large jigsaw piece in the colour of green and bordered by gold. He threw a card into the middle of the table.

"Go fish." His deep voice echoed and the other men observed the card in the centre.

"Remind me why the hell we are playing this game." Another man said. He wore a black leather racing jacket and a grey t-shirt. A jigsaw piece also hung from his neck, still lined with gold but in the colour of blue. He seemed agitated. His body was straight and he had a constant frown while looking at his cards.

"It helps improve planning ahead, and considering your past. I think you need it." One of the other men replied in a tone that seemed quite forceful. His orange jigsaw piece hung over his trench coat and his feet rested on the table. A lot of arrogance lingered in his voice as he spoke.

"Just calm it because we must discuss a… problem." The fourth man said. He had a black and white flower patterned shirt with a red jigsaw piece around his neck.

"Well what is it?" The large guy asked. "Because we don't have time for problems!" Shouted the man in exploding rage. He stood up quickly from the table, bumping it with his knees.

"Relax." The guy with is feet on the table muttered calmly.

"Mr Kyle Austin's sister." All of them gave the man the same 'what the fuck' look. "We need to cut the British man that's keeping her; he isn't good news. Not for The Saints and certainly not for us."

"And what are we gonna do about this?" Asked the man with the blue necklace.

"I'll sort it." The man replied while playing with his red jigsaw piece. "I need to know if you are all fine with me claiming his job."

"Yeah, yeah, go, make him disappear now and we'll be in touch." The large man said as he left the room leaving the three other at the table.

"Man." The guy with his feet on the table said to the other two. "I warned you about the Columbian, he just wants to get close to the girl."

"Have you always been this way? Always too cautious?" The smaller man asked as the larger man nodded in agreement.

"I'm just gonna keep an eye on him man, I just don't want nothin' serious to get in the way especially now our plans are in motion."

"Let's not show weakness boys." The large man said before they began a new game of go fish.

_Zimos' Carwash with Viola and some Saints_

"I'm not believing anything until I see this for myself!" Viola snapped at one of the Saints at her side. "Stay out here until I tell you otherwise." She said to the group before going upstairs and opening the door of Zimos' crib. A shiver ran down her spine as she placed her hand over her mouth in shock. He was actually dead. A bullet hole right between the eyes. Her heels clicked as she walked closer to the body to take a look. She noticed the knife and paper stuck into his chest. Viola shook her head as she pulled the knife out of his corpse and read the note. "Nothing personal, just business but wow you Saints have pissed off some really bad people this time." She threw her arms up in the air in frustration before recomposing herself again. "What the fuck is this even supposed to mean?" Viola asked herself before going back outside. "Clear that mess up, get the body out of there as quickly as possible. I'm going back to the penthouse so make sure to bury him some place nice." She commanded before getting into her car and speeding through the streets of Steelport.

_At the penthouse with Kyle_

The inside of the penthouse was immaculate as usual. Kyle sat on the stairs playing a game on his phone, waiting for Viola to make an entrance. Once he heard the elevator make the ding sound he got ready to shut elevator off. As soon as he saw her walking he shut them off and took his assault rifle off his back, placing it on his knee so he could aim it at her if need be. Just as she was about to sit on the sofa Kyle began to talk.

"Well if it isn't the infamous Viola DeWynter." Kyle said calmly causing Viola almost shit herself. She turned around slowly to see the man on the stairs. He was wearing his buff over his face so she couldn't really see who he was.

"Who the hell are you?!" Viola shouted trying to mask the panic in her voice.

"I'm sorry."

"About what?" Viola asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Isn't it obvious? You got my message." Kyle said while pointing to the note in her hand. She looked down at it and scanned the words a few times before looking up again.

"You kill- killed Zimos." Viola stuttered before taking a few steps back.

"Please Viola; I need to know how to get to The Saints, please tell me what I need to know." Kyle begged as he got up and walked down the stairs.

"Why the fuck would I do that?!"

"These people, they tell me what to do. And I just do it, it's nothing personal."

"You 'just do it'? This isn't a Nike commercial, **(Disclaimer!) **you're after my friends!"

"Trust me; I wouldn't have come after the fucking Saints for no reason." Kyle said softly, keeping his distance.

"You just killed my friend and you want me to trust you?!" Viola continued to shout glancing at the assault rifle in his hand. He threw the gun on the floor trying to make her more comfortable. Frustrated and pissed off, Viola stormed up to him. They were now an arms width away from each other and both had balled up fists. "Who are you?" Viola scowled through gritted teeth.

"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to fall for that?" Kyle asked cockily. He had always had a talent for pushing people buttons and Viola was no exception.

"It would help me trust you." Viola said softly but he could tell she was just going for the nice approach. Kyle pulled out his phone and pulled off the back revealing all of the circuit boards. He pointed to a small green one.

"You see this? This is why you don't trust people." Viola quickly looked up at his face. "Trust me for one minute, please, you can hate me after."

"Okay." Viola sighed and watched as Kyle pointed to the small bug.

"Tell me what I need to know or I will snap your neck." He scowled, leaving her in total shock. "Twins forever, right?" Kyle menacingly teased.

"You son of a bitch!" Viola screamed before kicking him in the gut, much to her surprise he didn't fall to the floor like the others she had previously done that to. Within a few seconds he threw her over his shoulder and carried her quickly down to where that service elevator is. Kyle placed his phone in the elevator and pressed a button sending it downstairs. He then carried her back upstairs and put her down, noticing that she had a tear running down her cheek.

"Forgive me, I had to say that."

"You didn't have to say anything." Viola sobbed as more tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"I did or else they would have killed my sister."

"What?" Viola whispered as she looked at his face once again.

"I killed Zimos and need information on The Saints because they have my sister."

"Are you supposed to kill me?"

"No." Kyle replied before she wrapped her arms around him. He was a bit taken back but within a few seconds he put his arms around her as well. "I am truly sorry about what I said."

"What do you need to know? And just remember that I'm helping your sister, not you."

"Are you actually gonna tell me?"

"Nope. But I'm going to let you get any information you want from the penthouse." Viola replied while letting go of Kyle and folding her arms.

"And how do I know that whist I'm looking you won't point a gun at the back of my head?"

"Guess you're just going to have to trust me then, won't you?" Viola said sassily with one eyebrow raised.

**You probably weren't expecting that. Don't worry, I wasn't either but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it makes sense. I know there is a lot of speech but from previous experience when there is a 'he said' 'she said' after every line it gets annoying for fast readers. So yeah, sorry about that;) **

**Anyone guess who the fourth men are? I was going to be subtle but I got too excited…**


	5. Chapter 5

"What exactly are you looking for?"

"Something that will get them to get off my back for the time being."

"The time being? Translation please."

"Anything that will make the people that have my sister get off my back for… a while." Snapped an impatient Kyle. He slammed the small wooden drawer shut and moved onto a metal office cabinet beside him.

"So do you even know who these people are?" Viola asked as she manoeuvred slowly around the oak-wood desk and sat down on the leather chair. Her heels made a slight clicking sound as she put her feet on the desk and sat back.

"You better not be pointing a gun at me." Kyle said as he slammed his head into the large shelf in frustration. "Why is this one locked?" Viola just shrugged as he pulled out a small knife and began to play with the lock on the top section of the filing cabinet. "And going back to your stupid question. No, I have no idea who the fuck these people are." Kyle took in a deep breath and allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts. This was how he worked stuff out. Sometimes overthinking is good. Especially for an assassin, if he didn't overthink situations he would dead. Normally it was easy for Kyle to think like this, but to think like this you need to know a lot. And for the first time ever he didn't know shit. "They're just toying with me; and I'm letting them because of my sister." Viola leaned back on the chair and watched as the drawer opened and Kyle started to route through endless amounts of files. "Jesus Christ."

"What? Wait a minute, are you English?" She asked with a small grin. "You are aren't you?" The teasing continued. "That's why you say stuff like 'Jesus Christ' but why do you have an American accent?"

"Because I wanted to be an actor growing up, I enjoyed learning accents and I personally like the American one." Kyle said in his real, British style voice. "I'm not from London either, so if you're wondering why I'm not saying 'jolly good fellow' and I'm not dressed in tweed. There is your answer."

"I thought all English people talked like that."

"Are you being fucking serious?"

"No" Laughed a highly amused Viola. Kyle on the other hand began to read the file he picked up before. It was glued together but he had managed to pick it apart. What was so important that the file was stuck together, and it must have been rushed or needed to be read again if glue was used?

"That's it!" He shouted while flinging the folder across the room. "I didn't come here for mugshots and bail prices." The sound of thunder caused both of their heads shoot round to look outside. It was complete darkness and the only light was a lamp glowing purple in the corner of the room. The rain gracefully dived from the skies into the pool outside and bounced back up again. Kyle shook his head and walked round to the front of the desk that Viola was sitting at. "At least give me something!" He bellowed slamming both of his hands down on the desk. She looked at the only part of his face she could see. His crystal blue eyes reflected the purple glimmer. They both stared at each other, waiting for the other one to speak first. Kyle took his hands of the desk and raised his arms up in surrender. This time he spoke more calmly and softly. "I am not selling out The Saints to some, some stranger who just killed Zimos." He opened his mouth but she cut him off with a hand gesture. "It doesn't matter why, it just matters that you did it."

"I don't even know what they want me to do with it."

"And I don't care, just leave." Kyle didn't even move, just stood and looked her in the eye. "Now." Viola sighed as she stood up and strolled towards the door.

"You know I can't do that."

"Get as far away from The Saints as you can and I won't tell them about you, and you can do what you want. You're not their lapdog."

"I am as long as they have her."

"Listen you sneaky son of a bitch, I've tried being nice but you don't want to return the favour, do you?"

"You brought this upon yourself." Kyle said as he pulled both pistols from his holster and aimed them at a gun-less Viola. She stood frozen, there was no one to help her and she had two guns pointing at her. "Just like Kiki did." Every time he spoke he pointed with his gun. "Let's be honest in saying that she had and talent for winding people up, and so do you. But I don't mind, you can share that trait as long as I don't have to hear your shit. You know, the stuff I said before was a cover up. But this. This is the truth that you need to hear, the truth that no one told you. Do you know how I know this?" Viola didn't reply. "Answer my question!" Kyle screamed at her, making her heart skip a beat. In the wrong way.

"No." She whispered quietly.

"Because I was there." Kyle whispered but the craziness could still be heard in his voice.

"You were what?" Viola's eyes widened in shock.

"The Syndicate had really shitty security. And if you must know I was only there for fun, no mission or anything like that but I loved watching the soap opera that was hidden behind planes and banks. Better than Corrie. Better than Emmerdale. **(Disclaimer! Emmerdale and Coronation Street belong to their rightful owners)** actually it was better than all your American shit like Genki Bowl, shocker right?"

"What do you know?"

"Anything and everything."

"What do you want to know?"

"Well it's a shame we had to do this at gunpoint; it would have been a lot simpler if we had, had coffee instead."

"Do you want me to tell you anything or not?"

"We're going to do this in my time V, so here's what's going to happen. Me and you are going to go to the nearest working payphone so I can make a call. Then we are going to come back here and I will tell you what I need from you."

"Can I at least get my coat?" Viola whined while gesturing at the pouring rain outside.

"No."

"Asshole." She muttered under her breath.

"You don't even want to know what I said to the last person that called me that."

_The White Crib _

"Well has his body been taking care of?"

"Viola's already on it Boss." Shaundi replied as she paced back and forth in the office. Meanwhile The President sat tapping his feet, staring down at the gun on his desk.

"How the hell did this happen?" He scowled, trying to keep himself calm.

"I don't know." Shaundi replied quietly, she was rarely at a loss for words but this was an exception.

"What are you gonna do about this?" Johnny said as he invited himself into the room and stood with his arms crossed. Shaundi took this as her queue to leave because she didn't want to get stuck between these two if they began to argue.

"I have no fucking idea, nothing like this has happened to The Saints in a long time. I get the feeling this isn't as simple as we want it to be."

"Bullets still kill motherfucka's right? Doesn't get much simpler than that."

"For fuck sake Johnny! We aren't on the Row no more. This ain't two thousand fucking six! Nothing is ever that simple anymore. Zimos is dead. And we don't even know why."

"Listen Boss. I know you're pissed but taking your anger out on me doesn't find the fucker who killed him; I'm gonna talk to Kinzie, see what she can find. Just stay in here and cool off Boss. I'm gonna find and torture that son of a bitch, teach him not to mess with The Saints.

Boom. Done. Another chapter finished. I'm going to be honest and say that I'm just writing as I go along. So there is no plan, and I even surprise myself. Haha, anyway I hope you like it so far and 37 your question will be answered soon enough. What I want to know is if anyone has put the jigsaw puzzle together;)


End file.
